Nazo Unleashed Abridged: Shadic the Dumbass!
by Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet
Summary: A parody of ChakraX's "Nazo Unleashed" flash animation, Rated T for a good amount of cursing. I own nothing!


**I'm going to clear this up right now, I do NOT own Shadic or Nazo, they belong to ChakraX, I also do not own any of the Sonic Characters.**

**I do not intend to offend anyone who reads this one-shot. There is swearing in this, so be warned.**

**Anyway, Enjoy...oh, and review! I want your honest opinions people!**

Shock flitted across the red hedgehog's face as his eyes beheld the sight of the white hedgehog floating before him that had emerged from the rubble that Sonic and Shadow had been buried in.

Nazo's yellow eyes narrowed, the blue pupils glaring at the hedgehog as he opened his eyes. The white hedgehog blinked, then stared right back at Nazo, completely unfazed by the evil eye he was currently giving him.

"Hi there, who're you?" He called out in a friendly way. Nazo's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't afraid of him? He shook his head and growled before he replied to the hedgehog. "I'm the guy who's going to fry your ass in about five seconds."

"Oh, so you're a bad guy...huh...barely a minute after coming into existence, and I have to fight some evil, red hedgehog..." The hedgehog paused, then continued, completely ignoring Nazo. "...Thing."

A tick mark appeared on Nazo's head as he yelled at the hedgehog. "The name is Nazo! Remember it! So, who're you? Are you Sonic or Shadow?"

The white hedgehog looked confused as he looked back up at Nazo. "Who are Sonic and Shadow?"

"Hah, hah, very funny. Now I know you're Sonic."

"I really don't know who Sonic is, or Shadow. My name is Shadic!" A light seemed to click in Nazo's mind. "Sonic and Shadow must have fused to form you!"

Shadic deadpanned. "You mean they're my parents?" Nazo sighed and rolled his eyes, it was like dealing with a two year old. "No you dumbass! They're the hedgehogs who fused to form you!"

Shadic repeated himself. "You mean they're my parents." Nazo face palmed. "No, Sonic and Shadow are both male."

Shadic's jaw dropped. "HOLY SHIT, MY PARENTS ARE GAY!? ...Or am I adopted...?"

_**(Note**__**: I have absolutely **__**NO**__** problem with same sex relationships, if this is found too offensive, I will edit it out of the chapter.)**_

_(Cut to Tails and Knuckles watching from the sidelines.)_

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Is it just me, or have Sonic and Shadow gone nuts from fusing?" Tails sighed and shook his head. "Its not just you."

_(Cut back to Shadic and Nazo.)_

Nazo's temper finally snapped, and he roared at Shadic, nearly blasting him off of Angel Island. "NO YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE ACTING AS BIG A DUMBASS AS SILVER FROM THOSE SONIC SPRITE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE!"

_(Quick cut to a Sonic Sprite video where Silver is being a dumbass.)_

No one noticed that a Silver Sprite had appeared. "Hey! I'm standing right here!" Nazo glared down at the sprite as an energy ball formed in his hand. "Aww...FUCK THIS!"

He threw the ball at the Silver Sprite and when the dust settled, he was lying in a deep crater. "Ow, Ow, Ow...how did I not see that coming?"

Shadic gasped, then glared at Nazo. "What the fuck was that about?! He has nothing to do with this! ...How did he get here anyway? Nazo glared at him before switching his gaze to the Silver Sprite. "Don't ask me, why the fuck would I know? HEY! Silver Sprite!"

The sprite raised his head groggily. "Yeah? What is it? ...I'm seeing stars...hee, hee..."

Nazo let out yet another roar. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! Or there's always choice number two...I FUCKING VAPORIZE YOU!" The sprite giggled as he stumbled to his feet. "I'll pass on getting vaporized. I'll be going now." He waved to Shadic. "Bye Sonic! Kick his ass for me!"

Now the tick mark appeared on Shadic's head. "WHO THE HELL IS SONIC?!" _"Oh great...Sonic's having a mental breakdown again..." _The Silver Sprite thought to himself as he ran off.

Shadic finally calmed down, then turned back to Nazo. "Well then, looks like its just you and me now! Just the two of us!" Nazo responded dryly. "Make it two and a half because you've got half a brain." Confusion crossed Shadic's face. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Nazo ignored him. "Actually, I'm surprised you can even add up to two." Shadic processed this statement, then burst into giggles. "Ha. ha! You said 'Tutu'!

Nazo heaved a sigh of pure annoyance. "_What a dumbass..._" He glared at Shadic again. "And that just proved my point."

Shadic grinned. "Well, whatever you meant by THAT, let's ignore it shall we?" Shadic cracked his knuckles. Let's do this thing!"

_(Cut to Tails and Knuckles.)_

They sighed in unison. "Well...we're all fucked."

_(Back to Nazo and Shadic.)_

Nazo smirked. "Well, I could use a punching bag, fine, as you say, Let's do this thing!" Nazo and Shadic charged at each other, both letting out fierce battle cries...

And of course, the hero-even if he's a total dumbass-always wins!

**Well? What do you think?**

To ChakraX(If you ever read this): If this offends you, let me know and I will remove it immediately.


End file.
